Fiocchi in U.S. Pat. No. 5,185,970 discloses a conventional expanding device for supporting grinding sleeves. The expanding device has "a shaped shaft which concentrically supports a plurality of mutually facing disks which can slide in an axial direction and which are rigidly rotationally connected with the shaft. The disks define, between one another in cooperation, a plurality of peripheral seats for the accommodation of elastic rings which can expand radially upon the axial compression of the disks. The elastic rings are suitable for engaging the inner surface of an emery cloth sleeve." Abstract of U.S. Pat. No. 5,185,970.
A hand tool must be used to adjust that shaft which in turns expands or contracts those elastic rings. For some people, hand tools are difficult to use for such small objects. The present invention solves this problem.
Those elastic rings contact that sleeve since they are on the outer surface of the expanding device. By having those rings on the outer surface, they can be damaged by the use of the sleeve or the pressure applied by those disks that apply pressure to those rings. The present invention also solves this problem.